The moon
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: Kiara, Tifu, and Zuri went to the moon.


One day at the Prideland, Zuri is feeling bored.

Zuri said, "Man, I'm bored. I wish I could go somewhere."

Tifu said, "How about hunting?"

Zuri said, "No, I told you hunting so overrated."

Tifu said, "Wanna flirt with Kion."

Zuri said, "No, he's probably busy."

Tifu said, "Hmm, I know. Why don't we find some cool treasure?"

Zuri said, "Boring."

Tifu said, "Well I'm all out of ideas."

Zuri said, "Oh great."

Soon, Kiara came in and said, "Hey girls, guess what."

Tifu said, "What is it Kiara?"

Kiara said, "I found a rocket ship."

Zuri said, "A rocket ship."

Kiara said, "Yeah. It a vehicle that can take you to outer space."

Tifu said, "And where is outer space?"

Kiara said, "All the way up. Out of the Earth atmosphere."

Tifu said, "Wow, that's cool."

Kiara said, "But we can only go to one place."

Zuri said, "Hmm, how about the moon?"

Kiara said, "Hey, that's a great idea Zuri."

Tifu said, "Well then, let go."

Kiara said, "Not so fast. Before we go, we gotta pack some supplies, because the moon is far away."

Zuri said, "How far?"

Kiara said, "Just three days."

Tifu said, "What? That will takes forever."

Kiara said, "Don't worry. I got games and movies we can watch when we get there."

Zuri said, "Great."

Tifu said, "Alright, let go."

So the three girls went to the rocket ship. Before they leaves, they went to say goodbye.

Simba said, "Okay Kiara, before you and your friends go to the moon, do you remember the drill?"

Kiara said, "Yes dad, we do."

Tifu said, "Always wear your headgear while in space."

Zuri said, "And don't take food out of the bag while were flying."

Simba said, "Glad you all remember."

Kion said, "Don't worry girls. We'll makes sure the Prideland is good when you get back."

Kiara said, "Thanks Kion."

Nala said, "Be safe Kiara. Don't get hurt out there."

Kiara said, "We won't."

Tifu said, "Well then, it time to go."

So Kiara, Tifu, and Zuri went inside the rocket ship and they were ready to blast off. Kion and the others waved goodbye to them as the engine was starting to fire. Soon, they took off and the rocket ship was now heading out toward the Earth's atmosphere. Soon enough, they were in space.

Zuri said, "Wow, we're in space."

Tifu said, "That's so cool."

Kiara said, "Alright, up next, the moon."

So Kiara press the button to get to the moon faster. Three days later, they finally made it. Kiara landed the ship and they all got out.

Zuri said, "Wow."

Tifu said, "This place is beautiful."

Kiara said, "It sure is."

Zuri said, "So, what should we do here?"

Tifu said, "Well, how about we do some hunting?"

Kiara said, "There aren't any animals living in the moon."

Tifu said, "Okay, how about looking for treasure?"

Zuri said, "Why would treasure be in the moon?"

Tifu said, "Well not many people comes here. That might be one reason."

Kiara said, "Girls, there are no treasure on the moon, but I do know what we can do."

Tifu said, "Like what?"

Kiara said, "Well, we can build sandcastle."

Zuri said, "Sandcastle. What are we four?"

Kiara said, "Okay, how about skateboarding?"

Tifu said, "Uh, we're on a moon, not Earth."

Kiara said, "But those craters makes good ramp for us to skateboard on."

Zuri said, "Hey, great idea."

So Kiara, Tifu, and Zuri went to the craters to skateboard.

Kiara said, "Alright ladies, you ready,"

Tifu and Zuri said, "Ready."

So Kiara grabbed her snowboard and began sliding down the craters. Then Zuri and Tifu did the same thing as well. Soon, they were finished snowboarding and were relaxing on the ground. They were looking at stars.

Tifu said, "Wow, I never knew stars were a little bigger up close to the moon before."

Kiara said, "That's because when you're in space you see stars a little bit bigger than you see on Earth."

Tifu said, "Wow, they sure looked beautiful from up here."

Zuri said, "Yeah, but it still overrated."

Kiara said, "Oh come on Zuri, lighten up. We're on vacation."

Zuri said, "I know that, but it still kind of boring."

Tifu said, "That's what you says about everything."

Zuri said, "I do not."

Tifu said, "Do too."

Zuri said, "Not."

Tifu said, "Too."

Zuri said, "NOT!"

Tifu said, "TOO!"

Kiara said, "Girls, that's enough. Remember, we're here to have fun, not fight."

Tifu said, "Fine."

Zuri said, "I guess so."

Kiara said, "Now, ready to cook some dinner."

Tifu said, "Uh Kiara, how can we make dinner if we're on the moon?"

Zuri said, "There's no animals to hunt or plants to be grow."

Kiara said, "That is why I bought space food."

Zuri said, "Oh come on, space food are so boring."

Kiara said, "But it good. Try it."

So Tifu and Zuri tried the space food.

Tifu said, "Mmm, it good."

Zuri said, "Not bad, but it still kind of boring."

Kiara said, "Come on, let go to sleep and then we'll head back home."

So the three girls went to sleep. Later in the morning, they pack their bags and went back to the rocket ship and went back to Earth in like three days. Soon, they landed in the Prideland and the others came to see them.

Kion said, "Ladies, you're back."

Kiara said, "Yep, it feels great to be back into the Prideland."

Simba said, "And we're glad you're safe."

Tifu said, "So did anything happened while we're gone?"

Kion said, "Oh just some regular duty that all. So how was the moon trip?"

Zuri said, "It was good. Kind of."

Kiara said, "But we had a good time."

So everybody was happy for the three girls who have returned.

The End.


End file.
